The present disclosure relates to neurostimulation treatment systems and associated devices, as well as methods of treatment, implantation and configuration of such treatment systems.
Treatments with implantable neurostimulation systems have become increasingly common in recent years. While such systems have shown promise in treating a number of conditions, effectiveness of treatment may vary considerably between patients. A number of factors may lead to the very different outcomes that patients experience and viability of treatment can be difficult to determine before implantation. For example, stimulation systems often make use of an array of electrodes to treat one or more target nerve structures. The electrodes are often mounted together on a multi-electrode lead, and the lead implanted in tissue of the patient at a position that is intended to result in electrical coupling of the electrode to the target nerve structure, typically with at least a portion of the coupling being provided via intermediate tissues. Other approaches may also be employed, for example, with one or more electrodes attached to the skin overlying the target nerve structures, implanted in cuffs around a target nerve, or the like. Regardless, the physician will typically seek to establish an appropriate treatment protocol by varying the electrical stimulation that is applied to the electrodes.
Current stimulation electrode placement/implantation techniques and known treatment setting techniques suffer from significant disadvantages. The nerve tissue structures of different patients can be quite different, with the locations and branching of nerves that perform specific functions and/or enervate specific organs being challenging to accurately predict or identify. The electrical properties of the tissue structures surrounding a target nerve structure may also be quite different among different patients, and the neural response to stimulation may be markedly dissimilar, with an electrical stimulation pulse pattern, frequency, and/or voltage that is effective to affect a body function for one patient may impose significant pain on, or have limited effect for, another patient. Even in patients where implantation of a neurostimulation system provides effective treatment, frequent adjustments and changes to the stimulation protocol are often required before a suitable treatment program can be determined, often involving repeated office visits and significant discomfort for the patient before efficacy is achieved. While a number of complex and sophisticated lead structures and stimulation setting protocols have been implemented to seek to overcome these challenges, the variability in lead placement results, the clinician time to establish suitable stimulation signals, and the discomfort (and in cases of significant pain) that is imposed on the patient remain less than ideal. In addition, the lifetime and battery life of such devices is relatively short, such that implanted systems are routinely replaced every few years, which requires additional surgeries, patient discomfort, and significant costs to healthcare systems.
Furthermore, current stimulation systems rely on elaborate circuit designs to manage the sourcing and sinking of current to the electrodes. In many instances, the complexity of theses circuits is such that they are placed in an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC). Such an ASIC provides benefits in that an ASIC allows compact packaging of circuits which compact packaging is beneficial in the field of implantable devices. However, ASICs are expensive to design and manufacture and have lengthy turn-around times when a new ASIC design is desired.
The tremendous benefits of these neural stimulation therapies have not yet been fully realized. Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved neurostimulation methods, systems and devices, as well as methods for implanting and configuring such neurostimulation systems for a particular patient or condition being treated. It would be particularly helpful to provide such systems and methods so as to improve ease of use by the physician in implanting and configuring the system, as well as to improve patient comfort and alleviation of symptoms for the patient, and/or to provide a redesigned circuit for current sourcing and sinking to improve the manufacturability and controllability of the implantable device.